


hush your mouth

by bigbatty123xo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), they’re in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbatty123xo/pseuds/bigbatty123xo
Summary: dream fucks george over his desk whilst their friends are in the next room
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	hush your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> imma keep in a buck with u guys .... most of the oneshots i’m gonna upload (including this one) are ones i wrote a while ago on wattpad when i stanned imallexx ... yucky .... so i’m reuploading them on ao3 and rewriting them as DNF 👍

"be fucking quiet." dream whispered heavily into george’s ear, his front resting on george’s back, his left hand squeezing his throat as he thrusted into him slowly. 

"i cant, dream." george whimpers as best as he could from dream’s grip on his throat, bent over his own desk, being careful of hitting the top of his head on the wall. "'s so good." he cries quietly. dream thrusted agonisingly slow, wanting to tease him. 

"well unless you want nick, karl and bad to hear you moaning my name, when they don't even know you're gay, then go ahead." dream said through gritted teeth, his lips on george’s ear, his hot breath hitting his cheek making george’s eyelids flutter as his eyes rolled back. 

"harder, dream." he moaned louder than before as dream quickened his pace. "choke me harder." dream does just that. his fingers squeezing harder at george’s throat, george’s eyes rolling back and cock twitching in retaliation. 

"fuck." george moans and dream’s eyes widen. 

"right." he mumbles, taking his right hand away from george’s bare hip and brought his hand up to the smaller boys mouth, his two fingers parting the his lips apart and roughly sticking his fingers in his mouth, making george gag. "i told you to shut up." dream growled. george let out a loud breath, the pleasure getting to him as dream begins to thrust harder and faster into him, he unwraps his hand from around george’s throat and pushes his front further down into the desk so he could pound into him deeper. luckily there was music playing in the room where the other lads were, because if there wasn't, dream & george would've been caught. from dream's small grunts, to george’s whimpering and now and again moans, to the slapping of their skin and the desk squeaking, they were being loud. 

dream slowly slid his fingers out of george’s mouth, george’s lips wrapping around them, sucking as he took them out, dream’s hands then went straight to george’s hips, using that as a frame to fuck into him harder, he let out a groan, feeling the pleasure as he fucked into his secret lover. 

"dream, i-i'm gonna-" george squeezed his eyes shut as his pale thighs began to shake.

"wait a second baby, can you do that? can you wait for me?" dream asks as he tightened his grip of george’s bony hips, making sure to leave bruises. george let in a shaky breath before he nodded. 

"yeah." he held his breath as he focused on trying not to orgasm as dream pounded his hole. "f-fuck dream i cant- i cant hold it any longer." george gasped as he felt himself a couple of seconds away from cumming everywhere. 

"come on angel, cum for me." dream leans down and whispers in his ear, wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping fast and george let out a loud moan, that the boys next door definitely heard making their eyes widen and all turn their heads to george’s bedroom door in surprise. 

"fuck dream." he cried, his legs shaking even more than before as he came all over, his vision white as he rolled his eyes back, his mouth parted, his arms expanded with hands gripping the table he was fucked on. 

"shit, baby." dream groaned, taking his hand off george’s cock, as he came inside him, none of them cared about the boys in the living room anymore. when they came down from their high a couple of minutes later, george turned around and sat on the desk, opening his legs so dream could stand in between them, he reached his arms up and wrapped them around dream’s neck, pulling him down so he could give him a long, sweet kiss. dream reciprocated, wrapping his hands around george’s bare lower back, immediately kissing him back. 

"come on." dream murmured as he pulled back from george, his hands moving down to under his thighs, picking him up, george wrapped his legs around his waist. "let's get you washed and in bed." he kisses the top of his head and smiled as george nodded, snuggling into his chest.


End file.
